As intelligent terminals are widely used, information is exchanged more conveniently by using the intelligent terminals. For example, one information exchange form is exchanging information based on a social application. For example, a user publishes text, image, or video information in a social group based on a social application, and a user receiving the text, image, or video information may comment on the information, thereby implementing information exchange between users in the social group. In addition to comment information generated by comments, information in other forms may further be added. Information in more forms and the initially sent information are integrated to facilitate the information exchange between the users in the social group.
In the initially sent information, a part of the information is expected to be open and displayed to all users. For example, information is an image. The part of the information is displayed on a user interface of the social application in a form of a clear thumbnail or a clear image. Another part of the information is encrypted and is expected to be selectively open and displayed to some users. This part of the information can be clearly displayed on the user interface of the social application only when a user responds to the information and feeds back an information form that can be used for correspondingly decrypting the information. Only a blurred image can be viewed when a user cannot feedback an information form that is used for correspondingly decrypting the information. However, feeding back an extra information form increases processing costs of information exchange. If the exchange is worthless, more exchange leads to higher processing costs, lower efficiency, and more negative impact on the congestion in a network environment. So, how to determine whether it is necessary to return an extra information form of the blurred image? There is not yet an effective solution to the foregoing problem in the related art.